


We Have a Case

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [11]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	We Have a Case

You were laying on the couch that afternoon in a pair of shorts and a tank top, flipping through channels. After your shower, you felt a lot better. Hearing someone near your head, you looked up to see Sam. “May I help you?”

He chuckled. “Go get packed. We have a case.”

“Thank fucking _God_!” You squealed, having been out of it so long. He grinned as you shut the TV off and got up off the couch. “_Please _tell me it’s something half way interesting. No lame salt and burns, right. Please?” You were acting like a kid who wanted a new toy.

“It’s a demon.” He shrugged.

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll go get my things together.” With that, you turned and ran upstairs to your room. It didn’t take you all that long to make sure you had everything. Not with all the practice that you had.

Negan, Sam, and Dean were already down at the car when you came down. “Bout time, Princess.” Negan smirked.

Rolling your eyes, you tossed your bag in the trunk. “So, where are we headed?” You asked once Dean was pulling out of the driveway.

Sam looked over his notes. “About twelve hours away.” He glanced at you. “We’ll stop tonight, get a motel room, and finish the drive tomorrow.”

You nodded. “Either I’m getting my own room, _or _I’m bunking with Sam.” There was no way you wanted to wake up next to Dean again, and you and Negan were so busy teasing each other that chances were, you wouldn’t get any sleep.

The boys chuckled and Dean shook his head. You didn’t want to ask, so you dropped it. “Anyways.” Sam started again. “It looks like it’s going after newly weds and new parents.” Your heart sank at that. “They possess one of them, and have them butcher the other. _Then_, they have the person they’re possessing try to kill themselves. Either they’ll look guilty, and take the blame, or they’ll die and that’s that. The newborns are oddly enough, left unharmed, but are found with blood on them.”

“Wait. What if this demon is doing to these kids like the Azazel did to you?” You asked, leaning forward a bit.

Dean shrugged. “Would that even work? I mean, these black eyed bastards aren’t exactly like him.”

“What the _hell _are you talking about?” Negan asked, not liking being out of the loop.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “There are different levels of demons. Black eyed, yellow eyed, and red. Even among the black eyed demons, they have rank. Some are low-level minions, others have a bit more power. Azazel is a yellow eyed one. He used his blood on infants to give them powers when they were older.” You explained, obviously leaving out a big chunk. “We either send their asses back to hell by exorcism, or if the body won’t survive, we use other means.”

He nodded. “Right. Anything else I need to know?”

“Holy water burns them, they can’t pass salt, some bind themselves to their vessel, and the people they’re possessing? In there with them. Fully aware of everything that’s happening around them sometimes, with absolutely no way to stop it.” You told him with a sad look on your face. “However, if they aren’t ‘awake’, then they won’t remember any of it.”

“Well, I’m hoping this one doesn’t end in more blood shed. Or more kids with powers.” Sam sighed.

You sat back, looking out the window. No one really spoke much, just listening to the music coming from Dean’s cassette.

Thankfully, you were able to bunk with Sam.

* * *

The next day, after you reached the town that the demon was messing with, you were told you’d be sharing with Negan. No one would tell you why, though. You and Sam were on FBI duty, and Dean and Negan would simply move around town, getting a feel of things.

“I’m going to change, I’ll be right out.” You grabbed your FBI suit and went into the bathroom. It was a simply Navy blue suit with a pencil shirt, and white blouse. You fixed your make up so you looked professional, and put your hair up, leaving a few strands at the front. You’d found that it helped to look professional, but still easy to talk to. Walking out of the bathroom, you sighed. You grabbed your heels and slipped them on, not paying any attention to Negan.

You were bent over, putting your heel on when he came up behind you. “Now, _that’s_ a sight.” He chuckled.

Standing up straight, you turned and looked at him with a smirk. “It’s even better without the skirt.” Grabbing your gun, you slipped it into the band of your skirt. “I’ll be back.” You told him, grabbing your FBI badge and walking out. Seeing Sam, you smiled. “Ready to go, Agent Hotchner?”

“Let’s do this, Agent Wess.”

* * *

Come lunch time, your feet were killing you, and had barely any information. People said that those involved were nice people- volunteered, helped out around the community, things like that. So, why them? Why those couples? You were sitting in the diner with Sam when there was a slight commotion. Looking over at the TV, your heart dropped. There was a hostage situation not far from where you were- with the same MO as the other killings. Except this time, it was more than just couples. There were entire families. You slapped a twenty down and the two of you walked out.

* * *

Dean and Negan were already there, but were waiting for the two of you. You Held yourself with authority and held up your badge, as did Sam. Pointing to Negan and Dean, you said that they were with you, and needed full access to everything. The police officer looked skeptical, but you shot him a look. The four of you made your way around the building, telling the police that you were checking for any others involved. Really, you just wanted a way in.

“_There_.” You pointed up. “I can fit through there.” It was a bathroom window.

“What about us?” Dean asked, making you roll your eyes. “Let’s look for another way. If we can’t find one, then we use that.”

You nodded and your group kept moving. Around the corner was an kitchen window. Smirking, Dean was able to shimmy it open. He motioned to you to go in first. Him and Sam knelt down, letting you step on their hands to give you a slight boost. As soon as you were in, and on the floor, you pulled out your gun.

Negan was the last one in, which you were thankful for. Last thing you needed was more injuries thanks to him. Slowly opening the door, you looked out. The hall went off in two directions, and you couldn’t see around the corner either way. “Sam, you come this way with me. Dean, Negan, you go right.” You whispered. Sam went out front, gun raised, just in case.

Both halls led back to the front, but with two different doors. Slipping your gun away, you held a finger up to Sam. You let your hair down and took a deep breath before walking through the door cautiously. The demon whipped around to look at you. You held up your hands, pretending to be just a terrified manager. “Who the hell are you?”

You were shaking for good measure. Dean and Negan could see you from where you were, but only Dean knew that you were acting. “I-I just work here.”

“I was told no one else was here.”

“I shouldn’t be here. I…I was having an affair with someone here, and well, I hid! I didn’t want anyone to find out.” Your eyes dropped to the floor as if you were ashamed.

The demon chuckled. “Get over there.” He pointed.

As his hand was raised, you grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him. The three men used that chance to rush in. The demon shoved you off, but Dean was able to keep you from hitting the floor. You got back up, glaring at the demon.

Negan shot the demon in the head, expecting it to go down. “It’s not a fucking zombie!” You snapped at him. All it did was stun the demon for a moment. Before Negan knew what hit him, he was on his back, pinned by the demon. You knew that you had very little time to act, and the second you started the exorcism, the demon would be pissed. Swallowing, you acted quickly. You grabbed the salt shaker from a nearby table, twisting off the lid. It took them a moment, but Sam and Dean figured it out. The three of you did your best to trap the demon. Negan was fighting off the demon pretty damn well. It was so focused on squeezing the life out of him that it didn’t see what you had done until it was too late.

It’s eyes locked with yours as you spit out the exorcism as fast as you possibly could. “Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Servire, Tibi Facias Libertate Secura, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!”

The ‘meatsuit’ dropped to the floor, dead. Negan got up, rubbing his neck. The hostages were staring at the four of you, wide eyed. “Uh, we work with a special area of the government. We’ll get this sorted out.” Sam told them gently.

* * *

After talking to police, the four of you made your way back to the motel. You were all sore, and wanted to relax. Dean went to the bar, Sam went to relax, and you and Negan went off to your room. “You’ve got some moves, princess.” Negan told you, slipping the gun from his pants.

You chuckled. “That’s nothing. It’s more fun when it’s a vampire and you’re trying to get their teeth away from your skin.” Slipping off your coat, you put it over the back of a chair. “Or a werewolf who’s chasing you. That’s a workout.” You placed your gun on the table, kicking off your heels at the same time.

Sighing, you rubbed the back of your neck slightly. Negan walked up behind you, slipping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck. He chuckled against your skin when you let out a small moan. “Something you want, baby girl?” He asked, rolling his hips.

You bit your lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. “Feels like there’s something _you _want.” You breathed out, pushing your ass against him. His hand moved to the side of your skirt, pulling down the zipper. He moved back just enough to let the fabric fall.

He let out a groan when he saw your lace thong. “It’s like you were _expecting_ this.” His hands grabbed your ass, giving it a squeeze. Turning you around, he pulled you in for a kiss, his stubble scratching against your skin. He pulled your blouse over your head, ignoring the buttons. Your bra matched the lace of your thong, making him smirk. His head dipped down to suck on your nipple through the cloth. Your hands went to the table as you arched your back. His teeth scraped lightly as he pulled away, switching sides.

As he tortured your nipples, he slowly moved to his knees, kissing down your stomach. When he reached the band of your thong, his eyes locked with yours. He reached up, taking no time in pulling them down your legs.

“Spread 'em.” He ordered you. You didn’t need to be told twice. You spread your legs for him, leaning back on the table for supports. His lips attacked your clit, making your hips jerk forward, needing more. Negan chuckled, sending even more pleasure to your core. He went from quick movements, to gently sucking on your clit, to dipping his tongue in your entrance.

Your fingers laced into his hair, trying to hold him where you wanted him. “I’m so close, Negan.” You whimpered, needing that release.

With that, he pulled away, wiping his face. You looked at him, pleading for him to make you cum. “I _told _you I was gonna have you begging. Can’t do that if you cum all over my tongue now, can I, baby girl?” He smirked as he stood.

Sliding off the table, you dropped to your knees in front of him. Your fingers expertly undid his belt, and jeans. Yanking them down just enough to free him, you reached out, your hand gripping him. You started pumping, your tongue licking the tip. He growled, which made you ache even more. You took him in your mouth, bit by bit, making your tongue lick the underside of his shaft. Once he hit the back of your throat, you started moving at a quicker pace. Feeling that he was just on the brink of cumming, you let him fall out of your mouth. You stood up. “If I can’t cum on your tongue, you can’t cum down my throat.” You teased him, moving to walk away.

Negan reached out, pulling you back to him. He kissed you roughly, making you whimper. His cock was between you, making you well aware of how turned on his was. “Just ask for it, princess.” He rolled his hips, teasing you. “All you gotta do is beg, and I’ll bury myself _deep _in that pretty pussy.” His lips were against your ear as he spoke. Your eyes fluttered shut. “You want that, don’t you? To scream my name while I pound into you?” His hands moved down your sides to your ass, gripping it. “To cum on my _cock_?”

At this point you were surprised you were even standing. “Fuck, Negan…” You panted, needing some kind of touch.

“Yes, baby girl?” He chuckled.

Shoving your pride aside, you reached between the two of you and gripped him. “For the love of fucking God, if you don’t bend me over and fuck me, I’ll find someone who _will_.” You groaned.

He grinned, knowing that he won. “Hands on the table, princess.” Negan ordered. “Spread your legs.”

You did as you were told, and you could feel your arousal on your thighs. “_Please_.” You begged.

Negan rubbed the tip of his cock through your folds, groaning. “So _wet_.” Pushing in, he took his sweet time. His hands were gripping your hips as he started to thrust. He was stretching you in the most amazing way.

“_Harder_!” You moaned. He did just that, and you cried his name out, having already been so close. “Fuck, yes…” Never in your life had someone fucked you so perfectly.

He looked down, watching his cock disappear, your juices coating him. “So fucking good, princess.” He slapped your ass. He didn’t ease up in his thrusting, and you screamed his name when he slammed into one last time, filling you. “I’m _real _fucking glad you decided to beg.” He told you as he pulled out.

You nodded, not trusting yourself to move. “So am I. Shit, Negan.” You chuckled, finally standing up. Your chest was heaving, and there were marks on your hips from where he had gripped you. “You better tell me that was not a one time fuck.”

Negan chuckled, shaking his head. His hand came down on your ass cheek, making you yelp. “That ass is _mine_, sweetheart.”


End file.
